Telecommunication includes the transmission of signals over a distance for the purpose of communication. To accommodate increasing demands on data bandwidth, some telecommunications protocols involve conversions between a baseband frequency and a higher frequency/radio-frequency (RF). For instance, a high-frequency carrier signal is modulated by a baseband signal for transmission. For receipt, the modulated carrier signal is demodulated back to a baseband signal. Thus, the baseband signal is shifted to much higher (RF) frequencies during transmission.
Base stations used in RF transmissions include power amplifiers that operate at RF signal speeds. These amplifiers operate at the high RF frequencies, and preferably maintain the fidelity of the signal during amplification. Telecommunications are subject to limitations based upon the inherent limitations of the available frequency spectrum. Accordingly, emerging wireless communication protocols implement new techniques for increasing the data-throughput of the communications. Unfortunately, these new techniques can push the limits of current technology. The base band (video) bandwidth has been increasing to accommodate ever increasing throughput demands. Moreover, wireless communication protocols use multiple carrier frequencies upon which data is carried. Thus, base stations will operate upon multiple carrier frequencies simultaneously. Issues arise in which aspects of the RF transmissions can cause unwanted baseband-level interference.